toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toontown Adobe Flash Content
Toontown Online had several Flash-made games, website parts, and advertisements. Some of these games were removed from certain websites before the actual game shut down, and some were still up on the main Disney.com website after the game had shut down. These Flash-made contents could be found on multiple international websites, such as Toontown Japan, Toontown Germany, etc. USA Miscellaneous English Toontown Throwing Game This Flash game simply involved a player aiming an orange Toon hand then clicking to throw pies at a Bean Counter/Downsizer in a Sellbot suit. When the player would successfully land a hit, there was a little cutscene showing the pie go "Splat!" and the Cog would make a talking noise taken directly from the phase files. It served as both an advertisement and a minigame, offering a Free Trial when the game was over, or when the player clicked the button at the bottom of the screen. The male voice actor from the USA Toontown commercial (Known for saying "Shweet!") can be heard at the end of this game offering the Free Trial. Toontown English Throwing Game2-0.png|Gameplay Toontown English Throwing Game3.png|"Pie Hitting" Cutscene Toontown English Throwing Game.png|The end of the game. Comcast Sponsor Advertisement This Flash advertisement involved Comcast Internet services being linked to Toontown Online in various ways. It offered one free month of membership, had a downloadable Toontown screensaver, and had a link to Toontown's website. Comcast Advertisement.png| Comcast Advertisement2.png| Cog Invasion Squirt This Flash game involved the player aiming their cursor then clicking to shoot water at the Cogs with Squirt gags. The more Cogs you defeated, the more points you'd get, and after a couple of points, you would get a new gag: 15 points - Glass of Water 45 points - Water Gun 90 points - Seltzer Bottle 150 points - Watering Hose The maximum level of Squirt gag you could get was level 5. The game lacked the Storm Cloud and the Geyser. The level of Squirt gag you had did not affect the gameplay in any way. No matter what gag you had, your shots would always defeat them in one hit. Besides the gags, there was also a radar at the top right of the screen which showed how many Cogs were in the area and how close they were to you. The green balls symbolizing the Cogs would turn red when Cogs would start getting too close. Once a Cog got too close to the player, the game would end harshly. If the player successfully fended off all of the Cogs, the game would end happily. The Toons in this game included several Toons that had belonged to the staff, used for showing off the game. These Toons had also been shown on Toontown's website during its very early days. The Cogs in this game are partially mismatched, such as the Flunky having a muscular body instead of its actual fat body, or the Yesman having a Cashbot colored suit. The music in this game was taken directly from the phase files. The main music was the music that was played while in the lower floors of a Cog building. Both of the ending themes are the exact same song except broken into different portions for each ending. This song was removed from the actual game in its latter stages. The winning theme features the ending half of "Sting Announce," while the losing theme features the beginning half of "Sting Announce." Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt.png|Title Screen Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt2.png|Introduction Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt3.png|Instructions Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt4.png|Gameplay Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt5.png|Earning a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt6.png|Earning a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt7.png|Earning a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt8.png|Win Ending Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt9.png|Dangerously close Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt10.png|Lose Ending Cog Invasion Throw This Flash game is extremely similar to Cog Invasion Squirt. It has the same style of gameplay, (Aim & Click) and even has the same characters and same formula in several areas. However, there are a few differences, one of them being that the Squirt gags are Throw gags, another being that the title screen's background is a bit different, the game over screen has text, and there are graphical oversights that make this game less polished than Cog Invasion Squirt. As you progress through the game, your gags get stronger based on the amount of points you earn and the amount of Cogs defeated, just like Cog Invasion Squirt: 15 points - Fruit Pie Slice 45 points - Whole Fruit Pie 90 points - Cream Pie Slice 150 points - Whole Cream Pie The order in which you earn the Throw gags, unlike Cog Invasion Squirt, are in a different order than they are in the actual game. The pies are done in a way so that before you get a Cream Pie Slice, you level up your previous pie type first, while in the actual game, you get the Fruit Pie Slice then you get the Cream Pie Slice before you get the Whole Fruit pie. Toontown Cog Invasion Throw.png|Title Screen Toontown Cog Invasion Throw2.png|Introduction Toontown Cog Invasion Throw3.png|Instructions Toontown Cog Invasion Throw4.png|Getting a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Throw5.png|Gameplay Toontown Cog Invasion Throw6.png|Getting a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Throw7.png|Win Ending Toontown Cog Invasion Throw8.png|Lose Ending Laff Lanes This Flash game's subject is bowling with a Toontown theme. The main music that would play in this game was the Cog Elevator theme taken directly from the phase files. The player is a Toon with purple arms (Possibly the purple rabbit on the Title Screen) holding a green bowling ball. Upon startup, there is a red arrow-like icon on the wall in front of the bowling Toon. This red arrow's dots represent how many pins the player has left to knock down. The player gets two chances to knock down all of the pins in a single round. The game has 10 rounds in total. If the player aims too far left or right, the ball will go into the two gutters on the sides of the playing area, scoring them 0 points. Laff Lanes.png|Title Screen Laff Lanes2.png|Startup Laff Lanes3.png|Gameplay Laff Lanes5.png|Spare Laff Lanes6.png|Strike Laff Lanes4.png|Ending Puzzle Game #1 This Flash game was a mismatched photo puzzle game. The objective was to click on parts of the photo and swap them back to their correct places, forming a non-mixed up picture of a Toontown screenshot. These screenshots were taken during an early stage of Toontown Online's development. After solving one puzzle, a selling point was quoted below the completed image. Occasionally, Cogs would come in and try to scrabble the puzzle all over again, and in order to stop them, the player had to click on all of the Cogs that would appear. The time left before the Cogs arrived was shown by an orange beaker-like tube on the right side of the screen. When the beaker would fill up and the bubbles reached the top, the Cogs would come. The beaker instantly filled up when the player had gotten a puzzle correct, meaning they'd have to fight off the Cogs one last time before progressing to the next stage. There were 8 stages in total, and after finishing all of them, the game would loop back to the start. Each stage got slightly harder due to the increased speed of the Cogs' arrival. The game lacked music, the only music in the game was the theme that would play after completing a puzzle, which was a song that wasn't present in the actual game. Toontown Puzzle Game.png|Stage 1 Toontown Puzzle Game14.png| Toontown Puzzle Game2.png| Toontown Puzzle Game3.png Toontown Puzzle Game4.png|Stage 2 Toontown Puzzle Game5.png| Toontown Puzzle Game6.png|Stage 3 Toontown Puzzle Game7.png|Stage 4 Toontown Puzzle Game8.png| Toontown Puzzle Game9.png|Stage 5 Toontown Puzzle Game10.png|Stage 6 Toontown Puzzle Game11.png|Stage 7 Toontown Puzzle Game12.png| Toontown Puzzle Game13.png|Stage 8 Puzzle Game #2 This game was the same was Puzzle Game #1, but with new pictures. It also was a minigame that could be played while Toontown Online was installing. Puzzle Game #1 might have been a part of this game. This game contains screenshots that look older than Puzzle Game #1's screenshots, probably from the Beta version of Toontown. Toontown Second Puzzle Game.png|Stage 1 Toontown Second Puzzle Game2.png| Toontown Second Puzzle Game3.png|Stage 2 Toontown Second Puzzle Game4.png|Stage 3 Toontown Second Puzzle Game5.png|Stage 4 Toontown Second Puzzle Game6.png|Stage 5 Toontown Second Puzzle Game7.png|Stage 6 Toontown Second Puzzle Game8.png|Stage 7 Toontown Second Puzzle Game9.png|Stage 8 TuneTown TuneTown was a Flash game about Toons on a dance floor. In order to make your selected Toon dance, you had to click buttons that were on the screen. The game had multiple song options to choose from, none of them being from the actual game.You could record your Toon's dance moves and E-mail them to other people for viewing using the buttons on the left. TuneTown.png|Title Screen TuneTown2.png|Introduction TuneTown3.png|Instructions TuneTown4.png|Gameplay bg_1.jpg|The default background D-Cards Toontown had D-Cards on the Disney site earlier on. Toontown was not the only type of D-Card theme you could obtain, but it was one of the themes. There were 3 Flash D-Cards, those 3 being card_invite_f.swf, card_cog_f.swf, and card_joinme_f.swf. Card_invite_f.swf was an invitation containing specific times to meet and in-game locations, such as Toontown Central, Donald's Dock, etc. Card_cog_f.swf was another invation but with a Cog being the central focus. The Cog on this card appears to be a Downsizer/Bean Counter wearing a Sellbot suit. The final card, card_joinme_f.swf had a bunch of Toons as the focus, and these Toons would shout out random quotes on the card. Card Invite.png|Card Invite Card Invite2.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 1 Card Invite3.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 2 Card Invite4.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 3 Card Invite5.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 4 Card Invite6.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 5 Card Invite7.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 6 Card Invite8.png|Card Join Me Message Choices Dcard5.png|Card Cog Dcard4.png|Card Cog Message Choices Dcard.png|Choose A D-Card Menu (Card Join Me) Dcard2.png|Choose A D-Card Menu (Card Cog) Dcard3.png|Choose A D-Card Menu 3 (Card Invite) tt_dcard_header.jpg|The Toontown D-Card header tt_dcard_left.jpg|This is one of the D-Card pillars that would go underneath the header. The D-Card menus would take place inside of a little building made out of the 3 parts. Early Toontown The Early/Beta versions of Toontown Online's website contained Flash contents for their pages. The front page was an animated Flash file with buttons that led to links. Gags would fly around in the foreground while Cogs would fly around in the background. The Toontown Times page from this time period was also a Flash file, and was connected to the front page. Old Toontown Online Web.png|Old Toontown Website (Front Page) Old Toontown Online Web2.png|Old Toontown Website (Front Page) Old Toontown Times.png|Old Toontown Times Cog Target Practice/Toontown Shoot In this game, the protagonist was Flippy Doggenbottom, who is an NPC in the actual game. The objective was to knock down Cogs and prevent them from getting to Flippy. In order to knock down Cogs, you must match the Cog Type Icons with the Cogs. (I.E. Sellbot Icon goes with Cold Caller, Cashbot Icon goes with Short Change, etc.) If you throw the wrong icon at a Cog, it will have no effect besides playing a deflecting sound effect and the Cog will continue advancing towards Flippy. If a Cog touches Flippy, Flippy falls to the ground with a dazed expression and the player loses a life. There are five lives total, and the Life Counter shows the amount of lives you have left after your current life is gone. The lives you have left are represented by Flippy icons. flippylifecounter.png|Life Counter There are numerous stages in this game, 8 in total. As you progress, more and more Cog variants are added in. These stages and Cog variants correspond with each other based on the Cog variant's minimum level. In Stage 1, you get Cogs whose minimum levels are level 1 (I.E. Cold Caller, Flunky, etc.). In the Final Stage, you'll have Cogs whose minimum levels are 8 and will also have all of the Cogs from the previous stages. Each stage gets faster, with Stage 1 having the slowest Cog movement and Stage 8 having the fastest Cog movement. Although the Cogs get higher and higher in class, they are all defeated in one hit as long as you match them with the correct icons. When you reach Stage 4, you earn the Gold Badge, which can take out any Cog no matter what type it is. This weapon also takes out every single last Cog on the screen, but can only be used once per stage. 357.png|Gold Badge The first stage starts off in Toontown Central, and as you progress through stages 1 - 4, the sky will progressively get darker and darker. Eventually, once you reach Stage 5, you will relocate to a Cog Headquarters, however, this Cog HQ does not resemble any of the Cog HQs in the actual game, rather, it looks like a street with a bunch of Cog buildings on it. The Cog HQ also lacks any of the four Cog bosses that are present in the actual game, even during the Final Stage. Similarly to stages 1 - 4, stages 5 - 8 will progressively get a darker and darker sky, and on the Final Stage, thunderclouds can be heard, and the sky will flash with lightning. Toontown Cog Target Practice20.png|Stage One's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice19.png|Stage Two's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice18.png|Stage Three's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice22.png|Stage Four's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice24.png|Stage Five's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice25.png|Stage Six's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice26.png|Stage Seven's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice27.png|Final Stage's sky After beating all 8 of the stages, the game offers you a chance to progress even further or to start over. There are both stages and "levels" in the game, and once you beat the game once, you can progress to level 2, which starts you over at Stage 1, except this time, the Cogs are faster than normal. If you beat all of level 2's 8 stages, you can progress to level 3, which makes the Cogs even faster regardless of the stage. No matter what level you are on, you will always get the same ending upon winning. Toontown Cog Target Practice28.png|Winning the game cutscene (Flippy starts off looking surprised as the word "CONGRATULATIONS" begins to form, then after realizing what the word is, he throws his arms up, waves them, and smiles in celebration.) Toontown Cog Target Practice29.png|Win Ending The game also has a Cogspotter's Guide, which is similar to the Cog Gallery within the actual game's Shticker Book. It has Cogs on a conveyor belt, and they say quotes when you scroll to them. The number of Cogs knocked down is also displayed on the bottom of the guide. Clicking the up and down arrows takes the player to a different Cog type. The Cogspotter's Guide starts out on the Bossbot Cog type. Toontown Cog Target Practice2.png|The Cogspotter's Guide Within this Flash game, there is also a Rankings menu. It shows off the player's high scores and at what date and time the high score was accomplished. These stats can be cleared using the high score clear button that appears after a high score has been made. Toontown Cog Target Practice3.png|Rankings All of the music in this game is not present in the actual game, however, the game does take some of its sound effects directly from the actual game. The game also uses the Japanese Toontown drawing style and character design for the art, possibly because this game originated from Toontown Japan. Toontown Cog Target Practice.png|Title Screen Toontown Cog Target Practice4.png|How To Play Toontown Cog Target Practice6.png|Stage Start cutscene (Part One) Toontown Cog Target Practice31.png|Stage Start cutscene (Part Two) Toontown Cog Target Practice9.png|Stage Clear cutscene Toontown Cog Target Practice21.png|The Full Arsenal Toontown Cog Target Practice7.png|Gameplay Toontown Cog Target Practice8.png|Gameplay Toss Toontown Cog Target Practice5.png|Stage 1 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice10.png|Stage 2 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice11.png|Stage 3 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice12.png|Stage 4 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice13.png|Stage 5 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice14.png|Stage 6 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice15.png|Stage 7 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice16.png|Final Stage Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice30.png|Game Over screen 278.png|Title Logo Cog Target Practice/Toontown Shoot #2 Cog Target Practice had two English versions, one of the versions being a UK version instead of a USA version. (More than likely the first version was the UK version as it could be found within the files for the UK Disney website, but it is unknown if that is accurate) The second English version had few differences from the previous English version. It was on a different Disney link from the previous version and had a few font changes, but nothing more. Cog Target English.png|Title Screen Cog Target English2.png|Stage 1 Intro 279.png|Title Logo Japan コグ射的練習場 (Cog Shooting Practice Range) This game is like the other versions of Cog Target Practice but mostly in Japanese, which may have been the game's language of origin. There are no other differences. Cog Target Japanese.png|Title Screen Cog Target Japanese2.png|Stage 1 Intro (Partially English) 278 (JAPANESE).png|Title Logo Japanese Pie Throwing Game This game is similar to Cog Target Practice in that Flippy is the main protagonist and he needs to defend himself from the Cogs. The game is also similar control-wise, whereas you click to shoot and move your mouse to change your position. Japanese Throwing Game.png|Title Screen (Button on top is the Play button, button on the bottom clears your high score. This game measures your highest score and compares it to your current score.) Japanese Throwing Game2.png|Gameplay in level 1 Japanese Throwing Game4.png|Stage 2 Intro This game takes place in a miscellaneous street that appears to be Toontown Central themed, but this specific street area does not appear anywhere in the actual game. In this game, the Cogs can attack the player using projectiles. These projectiles appear to be sharp flying objects, but there aren't any Cog attacks like this in the actual game. The player has 6 laff, an impossible amount of Laff to have in the actual game (The minimum in the actual game is 15.) Once you've been hit by 6 Cog attacks, the game is over and you are taken back to the title screen. Similarly to the actual game, when you lose all of your Laff Points,a "WAH WAH WAH" fanfare is played and your Laff Meter turns green. Interestingly though, in this game, the Laff Meter is a duck Toon's Laff Meter and not a dog Toon's Laff Meter, and is also Citrine colored instead of Aqua despite Flippy being an Aqua colored dog. 291.png|Cog Projectile Japanese Throwing Game5.png|A Cog throwing a projectile at Flippy Japanese Throwing Game6.png|Flippy when hit by a projectile Japanese Throwing Game7.png|Game Over screen As you progress through each stage, things become more and more difficult. Early on in the game, only a few Cogs will attack at a time, and all of the Cogs appear in a linear pattern on the same row. But as the game goes deeper in, more Cogs will start attacking, and eventually the Cogs will stop appearing in a consistent linear formation and start appearing in random places in different rows. Sometimes one Cog starts to attack multiple times in a row. In each stage, there is a set number of Cogs you must defeat in order to progress. Level one starts you off with 30 Cogs to defeat, and the number increases from there. Eventually, after beating all of the stages, the ending sequence begins. At the end of the ending sequence, the game links you to a Toontown Japan website link, "(http://toontown.disney.co.jp/)." The Flash file served as an advertisement for Toontown while also functioning as a game, as the ending sequence eventually starts addressing the actual game. Japanese Throwing Game8.png|First part of the Ending sequence, showing a clip of Cogs blowing up. Japanese Throwing Game9.png|Second part of the Ending sequence, showing a clip of Flippy dancing. (Trolley Gag Shop music plays in the background as Flippy dances) Japanese Throwing Game10.png|Third part of the Ending sequence which shows a still image of three Toons. During this still image segment, the Hall of Fame (Boss Defeated) theme plays. Japanese Throwing Game11.png|Fourth part of the Ending which shows another still image. Japanese Throwing Game12.png|Fifth part of the Ending sequence, which shows another still image. After this part, the Flash game starts talking about the actual game. Japanese Throwing Game13.png|The rest of the ending, which shows off gameplay clips and has selling point sentences at the bottom. During this scene, the Toon Tag minigame theme plays. Tug of War This game is based off of the Trolley game that goes by a similar name. It is very identical to the Trolley game, however, notable differences include that instead of using the arrow keys to keep the meter on the red line, you have to click one singular button quickly or slow down with the computer mouse in order to get the meter to stay on the red line. Another notable difference is that there are 3 rounds. If the Cog wins two rounds, the player loses. If the player wins two rounds, the player wins and is shown the ending. The Cog that the player must face is a Corporate Raider. Similarly to the previous Japanese games listed, the main protagonist of this game is Flippy. During this game, the Tug of War music from the actual game is played. During the ending, the Trolley Gag Shop theme is played as Flippy is outside of the Gag Shop, but then switches over to the Cog Building music for the lower floors as Flippy is seen running down a Toontown Central street. Japanese Tug Of War.png|Title Screen Japanese Tug Of War6.png|The equivalent of "Ready..." or "Prepare to begin..." Japanese Tug Of War7.png|The equivalent of "Go!" or "Start!" Japanese Tug Of War5.png|Too High Japanese Tug Of War3.png|Too Low Japanese Tug Of War2.png|Lose First Round Japanese Tug Of War4.png|Lose Second Round Japanese Tug Of War8.png|Win First Round Japanese Tug Of War9.png|Ending Part 1, Segment 1 (Cupcake appears then flashes) Japanese Tug Of War10.png|Ending Part 2, Segment 1 Japanese Tug Of War11.png|Ending Part 3, Segment 2 (Flippy running towards the camera) Japanese Tug Of War12.png|Ending Part 4, Segment 2 (Flippy starts off neutral, moves forward, then switches to angry) Japanese Tug Of War13.png|Ending Part 5, Segment 2 (A group of Cogs, revealing why Flippy was upset) Start.swf This Flash file is a cutscene video that discusses the Cogs. The video is played when the start button is pressed. The video starts out with a news reporter Toon that is a tan cat. This tan cat is not an actual NPC for the actual game, and seems to only appear as a character in this cutscene. As the cat talks, cat sound effects taken directly from the actual game are played, and he nods his head up and down while facing the camera. After the tan cat gives the news about a Cog invasion, Cogs invade his station, and it is unknown what happens to him afterwards. After this, it is revealed that Flippy was watching this news station, and the cutscene ends. It is possible that this Flash file was once connected to other Japanese Flash games, as it is referenced deep in the code of the Japanese Pie Throwing game. Its art style also resembles both the Japanese Pie Throwing game and the Tug Of War game, turning models from the actual game into sprites. The music in this game is the Brrrgh's street theme. Japanese Starting Cutscene.png|Title Screen Japanese Starting Cutscene2.png|Part one (Upon startup, static is shown before part one starts) Japanese Starting Cutscene3.png|Part two Japanese Starting Cutscene4.png|Part three (Image on screen changes to a close-up on the Cogs) Japanese Starting Cutscene5.png|Part Four (Screen changes to the fleeing Toons) Japanese Starting Cutscene6.png|Part five (Cat turns his head to the screen, then the screen changes to Toon buildings) Japanese Starting Cutscene7.png|Part six Japanese Starting Cutscene8.png|Part seven (Toon buildings on the screen flatten then regrow as Cog Buildings, similarly to what is shown in the tutorial of the actual game) Japanese Starting Cutscene9.png|Part eight (Loud metallic footsteps/clanking is heard and the music stops suddenly, the screen shakes with each clank, causing the cat to look around in confusion) Japanese Starting Cutscene10.png|Part nine (Eventually, the clanking gets louder and the cat starts shaking in panic) Japanese Starting Cutscene12.png|Part ten (The small screen falls off of the wall and afterwards the whole screen cuts to static) Japanese Starting Cutscene11.png|Part eleven (Static zooms out revealing Flippy watching it all on his TV wardrobe) Japanese Starting Cutscene13.png|Part twelve (The camera rotates by using still images to represent rotation) Japanese Starting Cutscene14.png|Part thirteen Japanese Starting Cutscene15.png|Part fourteen (Flippy's angry face is shown and he exclaims in the text, although, the normal medium-sized dog quote sound effect is played instead of the dog exclamation noise) Story #1 This Flash file is a cutscene similarly to Start.swf, and throughout this cutscene, the Toontown Central playground theme is looped. When this cutscene ends, the Flash file then tries to load another file, which suggests that this cutscene Flash file must have been connected to another Japanese Flash game. The one it was connected to is unknown. The plot of this cutscene was an explanation of how Gags, Cogs, and jellybeans are tied together. In order to beat Cogs, you need Gags. In order to get Gags, you need jellybeans and you need to go to the Gag Shop. Afterwards, you are given the task to defeat Cogs. StoryJapanese.png|Part one StoryJapanese2.png|Part two StoryJapanese3.png|Part three StoryJapanese4.png|Part four StoryJapanese5.png|Part five StoryJapanese6.png|Part six StoryJapanese7.png|Part seven (After this final part, the screen fades to white and tries to load a different Flash file) Story #2 This Flash file no longer exists or is now very outdated to the point of corruption and cannot be analyzed or played, meaning there is no information on it. It is possible that story2.swf was once connected to story1.swf or connected to another Japanese Flash game, but this is unknown. Japanese Banner This banner served as an advertisement/link to another Toontown Flash file. It starts off with Cogs flying into Toontown on a screen that resembles the original Installer movie, suggesting that this banner might be rather old. Afterwards, it shows Flippy on the right side of the banner with a Cog on the other side of the banner with text in the middle. If this screen is rolled over with the cursor, the pie is launched at the Cog, and the text changes. Japanese Banner.png|Starting segment with Cogs flying to Toontown Japanese Banner2.png Japanese Banner3.png|Rollover with cursor Japanese Banner4.png Battle Banner This banner could be seen on the Mobius Kids website on this link ( http://www.mobiuskids.net/index.php/ ) It is drawn in the Japanese Toontown art style, although, it could be found on a seemingly non-Japanese website. It is possible that this banner could have appeared in other places besides the Mobius Kids website, but it is unknown whether this is the case. When this banner was clicked on, it would take the user to this link ( http://www.mobiuskids.net:80/toontown/index.php ) The plot of this banner is that Toons are fighting Cogs. The battle appears to end in a stalemate, as no Cogs or Toons are down or missing by the end of the fight. Japanese Battle Banner.png|Part one (Three Toons misc. cat, Mickey Mouse rush onto the screen from the left) Japanese Battle Banner2.png|Part two (Three Cogs & Shaker, Robber Baron, Corporate Raider rush onto the screen from the right) Japanese Battle Banner3.png|Part three (Corporate Raider launches pencils at the pink cat. This is not a Cog move in the actual game, although it resembles Pencil Pusher attacks) Japanese Battle Banner4.png|Part four (The cat narrowly dodges the pencils) Japanese Battle Banner5.png|Part five Japanese Battle Banner6.png|Part six (Flippy aggressively summons a Big Weight from the sky, although, he does not summon it using the red button seen in-game) Japanese Battle Banner7.png|Part seven (Big Weight incoming) Japanese Battle Banner8.png|Part eight Japanese Battle Banner9.png|Part nine Japanese Battle Banner10.png|Part ten (This is a transition frame that uses lightning/electricity) Japanese Battle Banner11.png|Part eleven (Final part) Top.swf This Flash screen served as a link to some other page, most likely Toontown related. Within the coding, the Flash file references a link, but this link is incomplete and provides no clues as to where it originally led to. The pie served as the button that would take the user to the link. Flippy can also be seen on this screen, and he slowly nods his head up and down. Top SWF.png Registration Pages The Japanese website had several registration pages, and they were each used during different years. Most of them were Flash files. The rest were simply html pages with no Flash files in use. All of these registration pages could be seen on the link ( http://toontown.disney.co.jp/1st_regist.html ) 1st_regist.swf This Japanese registration Flash file can date back to around year 2006. It started off with a screen of Toons riding a trolley, and had a giant "GO" button to take the user to the next screen if clicked on. However, regardless of whether or not the button was pressed, the screen would progress on its own after a bit of time. The button was also a color indicator that would signal when the screen was going to change, as it would start off blue at first, but the flip over and turn red. Shortly after turning red, the screen progresses to the registration form. 1st_RegisterVersion01-1.png 1st_RegisterVersion01-.png|Button switching to red after a bit of time 1st_RegisterVersion01-2.png|The registration form